The repair of a malfunctioning or "downed" personal computer presents a particularly perplexing problem. Almost invariably, a properly trained and highly skilled electronic technician is required to properly diagnose the malfunctioning personal computer and to make the necessary repairs. Generally such a skilled technician is located some distance from the location of the defective personal computer requiring the user to remove the personal computer from its location of use, detach the video monitor and keyboard from the main unit, package the main unit, and deliver or ship it to the location of the skilled repair technician. Some personal computer manufacturers have regional service centers where such malfunctioning personal computer may be sent for repair. In some countries there are no service centers, particularly in developing and underdeveloped countries. Other manufacturers require that the personal computer be send back to the factory. Not only is such a repair process inconvenient, but it also invariably involves a substantial turn around time. Probably most importantly, however, it involves lost productivity by the user.
Some manufacturers offer "service contracts" in which users are able to purchase rather quick repair service by a skilled technician. However, such "service contracts" are expensive.
One of the principal objects and advantages of this invention is to provide a personal computer that can be repaired by a novice user without the necessity of having to use a trained and skilled electronic technician. Essentially the personal computer may be repaired by a lay person.